ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Zoraal Ja's Pkuucha
Does this NM really reflect magic, or does he just mimic it like all the other colibries? --Valle 18:23, 8 January 2008 (UTC) Mimic -- Firewall 22:32, 11 February 2008 (UTC) Testimonials Duoed with a 75/DRG/RDM and a 75/WHM/SCH with some difficulty. No drops. (2008/10/20, Ramuh) Devinna/Motiont elme}} Can be soloed by a 75 NIN/DNC with capped/merited evasion, with good evasion gear. Suggested to build tp for waltzes & sambas before engaging although an unlucky Feather Tickle can put you in a scary situation. Very important to keep shadow's up at all times while keeping both enemies blinded, slowed, and paralyzed throughout the fight. Can be defeated by a THF/NIN and RDM/NIN Duo. Sleep Bird during Mamool spawn Duoable by DRG/RDM 75 and PLD/WAR 75 with some difficulty, sanction refresh and Chivalry merited recommended. Asri 14:28, 29 July 2008 (UTC) Soloable by Red Mage, Thief, and Ninja at level 75, with some difficulty. Soloed as RDM/NIN 75 - sanction refresh, relic hat, capped enfeebling merits and HQ staves etc... (probably not needed as no sleep/bind/gravity was ever resisted, not did I have any experience of resistance being built up over time). Sleep nuked the bird (though melee is certainly possible), always reapply shadows after every sleep - if the bird manages to sleep you, attack rounds are far enough apart for a whole sleep/sleep II cast. Slept and kept slept the bird when the master popped, bioII/poisonII and bind/gravity kite on the mamool worked fine (I believe he is resistant to sleep). Once mamool dead it is a done deal. No food, medicines or 2hr needed - fight (if not nuking mamool) takes about 1 hour. Lethaniol 05:39, 31 October 2008 (UTC) Increased Accuracy.. Attempted to solo this NM on NIN/DNC. Zoraal Ja's Pkuucha's accuracy before he pops Percipient is about 33% with a good evasion set and a couple of parry/evasion merits. Pkuucha's accuracy after he pops Percipient goes up to around 85% with an extra 10 evasion thrown in from Ohat. Same for Percipient, his accuracy was over 80% from when he appeared. Not to mention I had Kurayami up on both of them full time. (Evasion setup gives 290skill and +35evasion and +19AGI also 245parryskill). They hit for about 100-130 regular and landed one critical for 234dmg. Good luck to anyone attempting to solo without sleeping one of them! Kulgan 16:22, 18 October 2008 (UTC) 75RDM/37PLD - Solo Strategy: *Melee Strategy - Minor Kiting Involved. *Significant Stats: 271 Sword Skill; 323 Attack; 462 Defence; 67+10 Vitality; 25->20% Physical Damage Reduction; +24 Accuracy (TP Build); Elvaan *Significant Equipment: +14%-18% Haste (Equipment), Water Ring (MP-15% Conserve MP+15); Mensur Epee; Genbu's Shield; Pahluwan Khazagand; Opo-Opo Necklace; Suppanomi *Significant Items: Vitality Potion; Tavnazian Taco x2 *Significant Merits: Enfeebling Magic 8/8; Sword 8/8; Crit Hit Rate 4/4; Spell Interruption Down 2/4; Bio III 3/5 *Significant Abilities: Sentinel, Shield Bash, Auto-Refresh, Chainspell (Used, Not Neccesary), Death Blossom/Vorpal Blade; Sanction (Auto-Refresh) *'Breakdown:' Melee Zoraal Ja's Pkuucha until Percipient Zoraal Ja spawns, and switch targets. Sleep Control Zoraal Ja's Pkuucha while Meleeing Percipient Zoraal Ja . While fighting the Beastmaster, pull him away (walk backwards) from the the pet to further delay it when it wakes up. Once Percipient Zoraal Ja, proceed with fighting Zoraal Ja's Pkuucha. Strategy Pros: *Was a very straightforward and comfortable fight. *Was hitting for around 80-117 Damage on both mobs with +17 from Enblizzard. *5-Point Refresh and Water Ring made MP Management effortless. *Physical Damage Build along with Defence and Bio III made both monsters melee attacks manageable. *Was able to "break" Percipient Zoraal Ja's Axe very early into the fight. *Was only resisted on Sleep I once targetting Percipient Zoraal Ja. Every other spell cast was unresisted. *Death Blossom is extremeley potent. *Zoraal Ja's Pkuucha will reflect magic, namely Sleep II. While asleep, I was able to gain significant amounts of TP through Opo-Opo Necklace until both mobs broke through Stoneskin. *Ice Spike's Paralyze is very potent. *Interrupted during Stoneskin recasts? Shield Bash and Sentinel. Strategy Cons: *Chainspell was used, but not neccesary. I planned to use Chainspell: Death Blossom -> Death Blossom: Distortion -> MB Blizzard II/III with an Icarus Wing to kill Percipient Zoraal Ja faster, but forgot to bring the Icarus Wing. *Vitality Potion didn't help much. Recieved only +7 Vitality. By no means neccesary. *Made the mistake of casting Paralyze II at the start of fight. Didn't acknowledge Zoraal Ja's Pkuucha could reflect magic. Fortunantly I had a "Flagellent's Rope" *Zoraal Ja's Pkuucha will eat food. Fortunantly, this didn't seem to increase his defence significantly, but make sure you bring a decent amount. *Did see myself get as low as 300-400 HP in one instance but it was manageable. Making this Strategy Better: *Anything that'll help you attack faster. More Haste Equipment, Multi-Hit Swords, Double Attack equipment. *More Damage Reduction Equipment. *Capped Spell Interruption Down Merits. *Poison II. *Additional Fast Cast Equipment. Only Warlock's Chapeau was used. Alternative Strategy: *Potentially, /BLU should be able to work here. No personal testimony however. Tashan Immune to Sleep In the December 08, 08 patch they seemed to of made the bird immune to repose and sleep. As a 75 whm/blm neither Elemental Seal repose or sleep would sleep him. Tried repose 6 times and sleep twice, with elemental seal on both sleeps and 2 reposes. I have an apollo's staff and good mind gear as well. Zeath 12:01, 9 December 2008 (UTC)Zeath